Satou Kazuma
Summary Satou Kazuma is one of the main characters of the light novel, anime, CD drama, and manga series Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo!. Kazuma is a young man of average height and weight. He has short and slightly messy chestnut-brown hair and green eyes. His usual outfit consists of a gold-trimmed green mantle, white shirt, pants and leather boots. He initially wore a green tracksuit. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, possibly 8-A Name: Satou Kazuma Origin: Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! Gender: Male Age: 16 (Anime), 17 (Manga), 20 (Web Novel) Classification: Adventurer, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extremely High Luck, Expert Marksman and Swordsman, Can steal items remotely, Night Vision, Enhanced Sight and Enemy Detection, Presence Concealment, Can steal life and mana and transfer it to himself or others, Able to partially absorb souls as EXP, Power Mimicry, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation (With escape, he can increase his speed and increase the chances of dodging), ability to use ropes and chains to immobilize people, Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense souls), Damage Transferal (Any effects, physical or magical, direct or indirect will also affect the opponent), Body Puppetry (Able to manipulate bodies such as corpses), Accelerated Development (Has very high rate of leveling up due to having no talent whatsoever, gaining enough level for average adventurers to need 10s of years in just a single day), Creation (Capable of creating golems with Golem Creation skill), Healing, Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation (Capable of making use of explosive dynamite), Limited Sealing (Capable of locking and unlocking anything with Lock and Unlock skill), Instinctive Reaction (Can automatically dodge attacks he would normally have no hope of dodging with Auto-Dodge), Light Manipulation (Capable of creating flash of light with Flash skill), Sleep Manipulation (Capable of putting people to sleep so fast that they don't know that they were put to sleep when they wake up with Sleep skill) and Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: At least City Block level, possibly Multi-City Block level (Capable of fighting Rain and Claire who are both able to damage Darkness, able to play kick ball with Beldia's head) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, possibly Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level, possibly Multi-City Block level Stamina: Above average, can use drain touch to replenish his stamina. Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with Chunchunmaru, at least kilometers with a bow. Standard Equipment: "Chunchunmaru" (His sword), top-quality mythril chain, a few sticks of dynamite, an ordinary wooden bow, and a quiver with an unknown amount of arrows. Intelligence: Above average. His statistical intelligence is decently high. In practical use, he is very cunning and sharp and is able to recognize threats quickly. Good at making strategies on the fly, outsmarting opponents, and exploiting weaknesses. Not afraid to fight dirty and take cheap shots. Weaknesess: When he has enough money to live comfortably, Kazuma is not ashamed to be a lazy bum, and will most certainly act like one. When everyone can safely escape from a tough fight, Kazuma will retreat faster than the ladies. Kazuma can be a hard worker and a resourceful fighter, but he will likely be his perverted and lazy self unless the situation calls for it. If he runs out of mana, he will be physically exhausted and unable to move. His drain touch can take too long to have visible effects on targets with extremely high stamina and mana. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Luck: Kazuma has extraordinary high luck, so high that even Luna was surprised; though she claims its numerical value isn't really essential to an adventurer. He seems to be second in luck only to the Goddess of Luck herself. The rest of Kazuma's stats are average except for his above-average intelligence. Foresight: Night vision. Can be toggled on or off, and works even in complete darkness. Clairvoyance: The ability to zoom in on anything in his vision, seemingly by several times, allowing him to spot and aim at very far away enemies. He could spot a huge dust cloud beyond the horizon when the rest of his party saw nothing. Enemy Detection: ''' Kazuma can sense any enemies around him within the distance of the max zoom of his clairvoyance. It works through walls, and can also be used close up to determine where an enemy is hiding. '''Snipe: The ability to shoot a bow with accuracy that greatly increases depending on luck. Because of Kazuma's extremely high luck, he has never been shown to miss a shot. However, it should still be possible to miss under the right conditions, and the arrow will still only do the damage of a regular arrow. Steal: The ability to steal an object remotely, effectively teleporting it into his possession (which he usually uses to steal panties as his gag). When stealing from a person, unless Kazuma wants to steal something else, it will steal whatever is most valuable to the target. However, against extremely powerful targets it has a chance to fail unless they are off-guard. Lurk: The ability to hide his presence. However, life detection skills and magic still work on him. Create Water: The ability to create a stream of water. With enough mana, Kazuma can easily create a torrent of water wide enough to completely submerge a human. Tinder: The ability to shoot a stream of embers that set the target on fire. Kazuma has never been shown to use this for combat, but if he uses enough mana it could be possible, if inefficient. Drain Touch: The ability to steal stamina and mana from a target who he has made direct contact with, and transfer it to either himself or another person that he is making contact with. Drain Touch is most effective when absorbing from somewhere with thin skin, close to the heart. Freeze: The ability to shoot a stream of frost that freezes anything it hits. Increased effects when combined with Create Water. Create Earth: Creates a small chunk of earth that easily turns to powder if force is applied. Useful for blinding opponents. If he uses more mana, he can create stone; enough of it to patch up a castle wall without overexerting himself. Wind Breath: Creates a strong gust of wind. Useful for misdirecting projectiles, or in combination with Create Earth for blinding opponents. Bind: Allows Kazuma to use any rope or chain-like object as a projectile that quickly coils around the first thing it hits, restricting movement completely. With a high-quality mythril chain, Kazuma's bind was strong enough to hold down a hydra for a few minutes. If he has nothing to use, the skill creates a basic rope. Dynamite: Although not a special skill, Kazuma has fashioned several sticks of dynamite which he uses to dispatch enemies that he catches off guard; easily powerful enough to blow a human to pieces. However, it is implied that on rare occasions they turn out to be duds. Blacksmith: Ability to create and repair weapons and armor. However, this requires time and the necessary tools. Cooking: Effects unknown, but probably self-explanatory. Escape: Effects unknown, but probably self-explanatory. Lip Reading:'''A passive skill that allows Kazuma to discern what anyone is saying with perfect accuracy as long as he can see their lips. Others '''Notable Victories: Terrarian (Terraria) Terrarian's Profile (Speed Equalized. 17 meters apart. 8-B keys used) Notable Losses: Specter Knight (Shovel Knight (verse)) Specter Knight's Profile (Speed Equalized. 17 meters apart. 8-B keys used) Celistia Ralgris (Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut) Celistia's Profile (Speed Equalized. 17 meters apart. Seven Dragon Paladins arc Celistia was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Internet Characters Category:Thieves Category:Adventurers Category:Magic Users Category:Chain Users Category:Earth Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Air Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Sealing Users Category:Light Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users